


Should You Choose to Accept it

by Yeomanrand



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Negotiations, Not Beta Read, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury shows up in Pepper Potts's office. He never makes an appointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should You Choose to Accept it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).



"Ms Potts."

Pepper looked over the top of her monitor at the tall, bald, gritty-voiced man standing at parade rest. His skin was a couple of shades darker than the hardwood paneling Tony had insisted on when they'd redesigned the place.

His eye patch was always disconcerting. And he never bothered to make an appointment.

"Director Fury," she replied, rising to her feet and coming around the glass-topped desk. "Always good to see you. I'm afraid Tony's in Hong Kong at the moment."

"I know exactly where Mister Stark is," Fury said, though he unbent enough to shake her hand, accepted her offer of a seat. "If I needed him, retrieval wouldn't be a problem."

She settled behind her desk, still watching him. "Then why are you here?"

He cocked his head. "You're not intimidated by me."

She gave him a puzzled look.

"You asked why I'm here."

"Oh. Kay?" Her mind raced but nothing about his body language said threat, not even in the more subtle ways Natasha had been teaching her to see.

He smiled. "I'm here to make you an offer, Ms Potts."

"You want me. To join S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm not --"

He cut her off with a brusque gesture. "You are. Exactly who we need right now. False modesty doesn't suit you any more than hubris suits your other half."

Pepper snorted, indelicately, and leaned over to set her forearms on her desk.

"Details, Director."

"And then?" He's still grinning; she knows he knows she's interested, knows he knows she knows he's reading her body language.

"We'll negotiate."


End file.
